


Help

by ShainLogan



Category: GTOP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Secrets, Shame, There shall be a happy ending, This broke my heart and crushed my soul to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10008338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShainLogan/pseuds/ShainLogan
Summary: T.O.P gets savagely raped and beaten, and even after he is saved by a girl with platinum blond hair he can't face the other members of the band. So with the girls and other people's help he goes into hiding. But Jiyong and his other friends will stop at nothing to get him back.





	1. Chapter 1

T.O.P famous Korean rapper was walking from his car to the restraunt where he and the boys were eating. When it happened, he got a text from Jiyong, his bandmate, his best friend, his secret love. He looked down at his phone for a moment, and suddenly he was grabbed from behind. 

His head got the sidewalk causing Seunghyun to be woozy and confused he looked back to see what he'd tripped over. When he did he saw someone had a hold on his ankles, then the person came out of the shadows. Seunghyun was dragged to a car and placed in, he started struggling and tried to get free. This man placed a rag over his face, must have had some kind of chemical on it because Seunghyun got very sleepy.

The Next thing he remembered was he was in the car and the man was on top of him, raping him. Seunghyun fought him but by then he'd been taken, Seunghyun cried and started to beg him. "Please, please don't do this, please let me go." Suddenly Seunghyun was slapped, he was slapped hard enough for him to taste blood. After that the man kept hitting him, until Seunghyun was willing his body to pass out. Suddenly he had a thought, 'This is how I die? I. Cannot believe this is how I die.' 

Seunghyun was aware that the man had gotten off of him and he was being yanked out of the car. "Don't worry my sweet I'll return for you soon." After that statement the man kissed Seunghyun's forehead and left him in a dark alleyway, ' My sweet? Why the he'll did he call me that?" Seunghyun laid his head back aware that his clothes were ripped and rumpled, and that he was bleeding, bruised and probably had a few broken bones. Everything was blurry and wobbly, he was losing consciousness. So he was unaware of a shadow quickly coming toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rape, also meeting Crystal

Seunghyun woke up at little at the time, first he was aware, then he could hear movement and indistinct voices, then finally he opened his eyes.... Then immediately closed them again. There was a bright light shining in his face, he heard someone curse, and then a click. "Sorry bout that, I turned it off, try opening your eyes again."

He did crack them, noticing that it was darker he sighed and opened his eyes fully. After he accomplished the task of opening his eyes, he was looking for the source of the voice. The person spoke good Korean, he could tell she was a woman because her voice was high but had a deep, mysterious, and husky ring to it. But Seunghyun could also tell that the girl wasn't Korean, the reason being her voice, had a ring to, or more precisely she curled her words in a way that Korean born women didn't have. 

"I'm over here handsome," Seunghyun's head whipped towards the voice. He saw a woman sitting in one of the chairs near the bed, she was very tall, probably as tall as Seunghyun himself, she had platinum blond hair, that was cropped close to her head, she almost had a buzz cut but her hair was a little longer than that. She had beautiful dark blue eyes, long eyelashes that framed them beautifuly, a straight nose, full cupids bow lips, high angled cheek bones and elegantly arched eyebrows.

If Seunghyun had been even remotely straight he'd be blushing, that when he noticed her attire. She work dark dress pants, a white button down shirt, a black leather jacket with a hood lay across her legs, which were crossed in a boyish way. Her shoes were black heels that were 4 inches high, they had strapes around her ankles and toes. 2 other things about her stood out to Seunghyun, the shirts sleeves were made of some kind of transparent lacey like material, so he could see the tattoos that covered her arms, through the sleeves he saw that they went all the way to her shoulders then disappeared from veiw beneath the thicker material. The other thing was the guns holstered to get hips, and to her ankle.

"Are you finished starting at me, or do you need a few more minutes to get the full effect?" Seunghyun blushed and shook his head no, " good then, now my name is Crystal Heen. You can call me Cyrs, Crissy, Cystal whatever, now about you. Your Choi Seunghyun, A.K.A, T.O.P famous Korean rapper, part of internationally recognized band BIGBANG. I found you in that alley way, at first I thought you were dead. You were black and blue with bruises and you were bleeding from several places, also your clothes were ripped and bloody, I think I scared the hell out of the nurses. Can I ask what the hell happened to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I am excited about this story! Hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.O.P befriends Crystal

Seunghyun looked away when she asked that, he didn't want to remember if anything he wanted to forget. He teared up a little he heard Crystal shift and the felt the bed move as someone sat on the edge of it. He felt her take his hand, "hey I have had alot of practice with my 3 sons and I know when their hurting you can tell me." Seunghyun looked at Crystal there was something so motherly about her there was also a strength to her, but she was also a complete stranger but Seunghyun thoughtwhat the hell and spilled his story to her. 

She held his hand in hers and just listened, when he was finished he was crying slightly so she wrapped him in a gentle hug Seunghyun buried his head in her neck and cried and sobbed. He cried till his lungs were sore and his throat was raw, after a few moments he sniffed and wiped his face she grabbed a box of tissues from the table and handed a couple to him. "Here blow your nose and wipe your face" he took them thanking her. After that was done he settled back against the bed and starter to ask questions.

"So what do you do?" She looked confused the she looked down at the guns holstered to her hips and ankle. "Oh I'm a FBI agent I chased a man halfway around the world to finally catch him here in Seoul. And luckily enough for you I decided to stay a few days extra to see South Korea." "Oh what about your sons, you mentioned you had 3?" "Yeah Zhoumi is the oldest at 12, then Kris is 10, and Tao is my youngest at 8. I adopted them from China when they were babies, they are troublemakers but I wouldn't trade the for the world."

"No husband?" "No I'm a single mom, and um, I'm a lesbian." "Oh thank God!" "What?" "I was worried you'd try and hit on me or something." Crystal made a disgusted face, "No way. Maybe if we'd met under different circumstances and, if I was straight then I definitely be trying to lure you into my bed." Seynghyun blushed looked away, suddenly the doctor appeared in the doorway. "Oh your awake!" He was tall and dark haired with a few streaks of grey through his hair, and very handsome.

He entered the room and bowed politely at them both" "Mr.Choi, Ma'am I'm Dr.Park" he sat on the chair opposite of him. "Now when this lady brought you in you were unconscious and badly wounded. She made quite the commotion, scared the hell out of my nurses. We stitched you up and attended to all your injuries. Now the one thing I worry about is the rectal injuries, did your attacker force you to have sex with him?" Seunghyun looked away and nodded a yes, "we thought as much so we want to do a rape kit see if we can find any hairs or D.N.A. We waited till you were conscious and could stand up to run the full test, whenever you feel up to it. But I must say the sooner we do it the better chance we have of gathering evidence." Seunghyun sighed and stated "might as well get this over with." "Very good." The doctor sent for a wheelchair and help Seunghyun out of bed and into it.

Seunghyun whimpered, "are you in pain? " "No just real sore," "well when we get down to the lab I'll have the nurses get you some pain killers. Do you want your friend to come to?" "Yes Crystal?" Crystal slid on her jacket and followed them out, they were safely packed into the elevator. Crys leaned against the wall picking at her nails, "what's gonna happen?" "Well we are gonna make you as comfortable as we can, then we're going to use a blacklight to see what our eyes can't. If we find anything we'll swab the area and gather the D.N.A photograph all your injuries. Then we'll do a full rectal exam." When they arrived in the lab, Seunghyun was told to get undressed behind a curtain. 

The doctor pulled on a pair of purple latex gloves, "Ms? Could you wait outside, sometimes patients are more comfortable that way?" Crys got up to leave, that's when Seunghyun poked his head around the curtains. "She doesn't have to leave, but could she, maybe turn around?" "Of course Seunghyun." Crys turned a chair around to face away from Seunghyun. "Okay Mr.Choi stand right here and we'll get to work." The doctor turned on the light and started the test.


End file.
